Discussioni utente:PRISON KEEPER
Benvenuto Ciao PRISON KEEPER, benvenuto su Kingdom Hearts, l'enciclopedia dei mondi Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Kingdom Hearts. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- SAIIX98 (Discussione) 12:16, ott 10, 2010 PRISON A dir la verità ho attivato il mio utente in modo che fosse raggiungibile per fare le prove per diventare amministratori. Sò che non lo accetterai ma non mi conviene personalmente scrivere in due Wiki che trattano dello stesso argomento. Inoltre se Lexaeus mi becca sono nella merda centrata. Comunque forse qualche contributo lo darò.-- 13:54, ott 10, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 E' comunque pericoloso, ma una mano ve la posso dare. Utente Per lavorare con voi cambierò il nome utente per sicurezza così in caso venga scoperta la wiki.-- 17:35, ott 10, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Wiki PRISON segui il mio ragionamento: creando un'altra Wiki di KH secondo te non se ne accorgeranno gli operatori Wiki? Senti cerco di convincerti: creando due wiki di kh è un vero macello, dico sul serio. Se io riesco a convincere Lexaeus 94 a trattarvi col dovuto rispetto (non arrivando fino a certe cose intendo) voi potreste tornare? In fondo PRISON tu sei uno dei primi utenti e hai creato a fatica le pagine degli Heartless e ti dico una cosa: di persone con cui litigherai ne troverai a centinaia nel mondo, io ho litigato spesso ma ho continuato il mio lavoro. A Lexaeus 94 non piaceva il tuo modo di dire "ho fatto più di metà wiki con 300/ 400 articoli ecc." perchè ti credeva un fanfarone vanitoso ma, in fondo, è un modo di apprezzare il tuo lavoro no? Era un po' come una concorrenza: provava a creare tot pagine come avevi scritto tu per raggiungere il tuo livello non era una vera e propria forma di cattiveria. Quindi ti chiedo nuovamente: se riesco a convincere Lexaeus potresti tornare e continuare il tuo lavoro? Io, sinceramente, penso che un'altra Wiki confonderebbe solo le persone. Prova a cercare a parlare con Lexaeus (lo sò sarà difficile ma porta pazienza e trova un accordo). Io calmerò Lexaeus se sarà necessario.-- 12:07, ott 11, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Cazzo ti avevo sbloccato. Lexaeus ti deve aver subito bloccato ma ora vado sulla tua pagina e ti sblocco. Anche per te è guerra aperta PRISON come mi hai detto esattamente quello che Lexaeus mi ha detto ovvero GUERRA APERTA. Io, come ti ho già detto, non sò se lavorare qui ma comunque sul tuo sito ci starò certamente. Io non blocco nessuno ma sblocco e basta mi dispiace. NO! SE LA BATTAGLIA DEVE CONTINUARE NON TI SBLOCCO. Deve finire questa inutile guerra! Perchè, invece di andartene, non hai proposto a Lexaeus di mettere nella sezione Heartless le cose scoperte dalla tua ricerca? La mia risposta è sempre no, poi saranno cavoli miei se non ti avrò dato retta, questo lo so. Tornerò tra un tempo indeterminato per vedere se avrai cambiato idea, visto che le acque si saranno sicuramente calmate. No, sia tu che Lexaeus mi state dicendo che è la cosa migliore blocare uno o l'altro. Non sarò io a deciderlo se sbloccarti o bloccare Lexaeus perchè io resterò neutrale e tenterò di far ricongiungere le due Wiki in modo che ce ne sia una ed una sola e sia tu che Lexaeus non litighiate. Come ti ho spiegato ritornerò quando le acque si saranno calmate. PRISON Grande PRISON sei tornato! Ma chi se ne frega se non hai trovato quelle immy (gioia). Le troverai più tardi quelle che hai già messo sono fantastiche! Ma dove le trovi? Sono meravigliose!-- 16:29, ott 11, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Vedi mi prenderai per deficiente ma: su questa wiki vuoi fare i mondi o su quella con Lexaeus? Comunque la tua proposta è interessante e direi che Lexaeus la accetterebbe di sicuri (quella pagina sui regolamenti). Per i mondi: sai che Lexaeus coordina e si incazza se non gli si propongono le pagine da creare? Prima posso provare a chiederglielo va bene?-- 16:48, ott 11, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Quello dei Mondi comunque non è un lavoro corto. Ci vorrà un po' quindi dovrai essere un'attimo paziente. Mentre si creano i mondi potrai finire gli unversed. Ne stò parlando a Lexaeus riguardo al discorso mondi. Ecco! Ecco dove era finita! Col nuovo look ho perso di vista molti link (anche quello del tuo sito). No mi dispiace PRISON ma te lo dico sinceramente: non mi va di scrivere anche su questa wiki. Preferisco rimanere là. Sull'altro sito invece continuerò a restarci sicuramente perchè lo trovo molto bello! Axel 8 INCAZZATO! PRISON MI HAI DELUSO SUL SERIO! TI SEI SPACCIATO PER ME OFFENDENDO LEXAEUS 94 E TU SPERI CHE IO TI AIUTA???? MA NEANCHE PER SOGNO! CON TE HO CHIUSO!! SPACCIARSI PER ME E' L' ATTO PIU' SPREGIEVOLE CHE TU POSSA FARE DOPO TUTTO QUELLO CHE HO FATTO PER TE (E NON SAI QUANTO) TU MI RINFACCI COSì?? BENE, PATTI CHIARI ED AMICIZIA LUNGA! NON TI OFFENDO PERCHE' CONTINUO A RISPETTARE TE E IL TUO LAVORO. CIAO! Axel 8 E dovrei crederti? Sarà l'ultima volta che crederò a questa giustificazione. Va bene, non voglio chiuderla con te, in fondo ci conosciamo ormai da un po', però non lavorerò sulla tua wiki questo no. Lavorerò solo sul tuo sito. Allora mi incazzo con SAIIX98. No, perchè agli accordi io perdo sempre. Ti ho detto che mi interessa di più continuare a lavorare sul tuo sito. LAVORO COMPIUTO il lavoro è compiuto Maestro R, proprio come mi ha ordinato AH AH AH AH!!!!!! DARK SCORPIONA. Copiando Lo sai vero PRISON ke tutto gli articoli non Heartless che finora ho visto sono nettamente copiati dalla nostra wiki? Quello che state facendo non è creare bensì copiare palmo per palmo ciò che viene scritto sulla wiki di KH.﻿ Axel 8 Ho letto Malefica e Braig e trovo che la strategia di Malefica sia uguale alla mia per terminologia. Inoltre le immagini sono le stesse (ovviamente di quest'ultime non se ne dispongono di molte quindi non è ua prova) Sì la strategia di Malefica è uguale alla mia descritta nell'altra wiki. Sì che è una tragedia (non greca ma bisogna accontentarsi). Quello che tu metti su questa wiki è lavoro MIO e di LEXAEUS. Le pagine seugli Heartless le avevi precedentemente create tu, quindi non ci sono problemi per quelle. Sì i template hanno più informazioni, questo è vero ma ti chiedo: che argomento è "guardie di Malefica"? PRISON quello che stai facendo è esattamente quello di cui ti abbiamo incolpato: finche copi le pagine degli Hearless, vabbè quelle le hai creato tu non ci sono problemi ma stai anche copiando articoli scritti da utenti non registrarti oppure non lavoranti su questa wiki! Quegli sono frutto del nostro lavoro, non vostro. Se devi creare, ad esempio Malefica la devi riscrivere con parole tue senza fare il copia ed incolla. Axel 8 Malefica e Braig non hanno quel template per esempio. Ah grazie per la spiegazione di Guardie di Malefica!-- 15:18, ott 27, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Io non posso più giustificarti per il semplice motivo che non ho prove per farlo. Pensa questa cosa da questo punto di vista: puoi dire che gli articoli che copi alla fine li rielabori ma ti baserai sulle informazini presenti negli articoli già scritti, quindi è come averli copiati. Devi proprio cambiare struttura e gergo se vuoi proprio averli scritti tu. Ok, la leggerò dopo perchè stò finendo di scrivere Macchia Nera. Li devo avvertire che tu manderai i tuoi sicari? Ok li avvertirò! Beh devo dire che anche i vostri sono lavori eccellenti! copying I have checked a number of random pages and the text is word for word identical, as are the images. This is copying. -- Wendy (talk) 17:40, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I can tell a variety of users are copying the content. This is why I raised the issue with the administrator. :However let me clarify the licensing rule. Unless you are the only author who has ever edited the original page and you are the one who places the content on this wiki as well, attribution must still be given to the original page and contributing author(s). I just checked a random page for authorship as opposed to simple copying (Ventus, Ventus) and it does not show you as ever having even edited the original page, yet the text is clearly a word for word copy, with only the infobox changed. -- Wendy (talk) 18:06, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Ti ho già detto Ti ho già detto che io non contribisco a questa wiki. Ti avevo detto di cambiare le infomrazioni nei vari articoli perchè altrimenti sono scopiazzate e ti chiedo se puoi evitare di mettermi di mezzo se prima non mi hai chiesto almeno il consenso. No non testimonio perchè ti avevo già spiegato cosa dovevi fare. Al massimo ti posso fare da traduttore. Axel 8 Insomma però il tempo ce lo hai avuto. Da quanto starà in piedi questa wiki? 3 settimane? Direi che è un tempo molto lungo in cui organizzarsi era forse la prima cosa da fare. BASTA! BASTA PRISON MI HAI ROTTO SUL SERIO QUESTA VOLTA! TI AVEVO CONSIGLIATO COME FARE E COSA FARE MA HAI SEMPRE TROVATO UNA SCUSA! IO ME NE VADO, NON NE POSSO PIU' CHE OVUNQUE VADA SI LITIGHI PER TE E CON TE! HO CERCATO DI PARATI IL FONDOSCHIENA TROPPE VOLTE E ADESSO NON LO FACCIO PIU'! TE LA SBRIGHERAI DA SOLO O ALMENO TI FARAI AIUTRARE DAI TUOI SICARI!﻿Axel 8 ﻿ Discussione Deku ti ha risposto nella mia pagina di discussione--SAIIX98 12:22, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ p.s. che cazzo è un shockpuppet? Ottimo! OTTIMO! FINALMENTE MI LIBERERO' DI TE! NON NE POSSO PIU' DI AVERTI COME PALLA AL PIEDE!! ADDIO ANCHE A TE!﻿ Axel 8 More copied pages Thank you for being so quick to clean up the page I pointed out. I notice that you have also found and fixed a few more copied pages which is great. Here is a short list of pages that still appear to have been copied from the other wiki at this time, but not exclusively created by you. Some of these were copied by Utente:SAIIX98, and a few have been added to or some sections are changed but not all. Please remove any remaining copied content from them (the descrizione parts are fine to leave, and any new content as well) or ask SAIIX to clean up the ones he made. I have tried to check carefully that you were not the main writer of these and that they are substantially word for word copies at this time; if you disagree please let me know and I will look again. Please also make sure that everyone on this wiki understands it is not ok to copy further content without attribution; should we discover that you are continuing to do so the wiki here will be closed and the user will be banned for violating Wikia's Terms of Use. *Malefica *Kingdom Hearts (serie) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days *Agrabah *L'Isola che non c'è *Isole del Destino *Linee Guida *Terra di Partenza *Orcus -- (you were not the only writer; recommend a link back to "original version" as copied, or you can go figure out what was added by the others and remove just that.) Either let me know when you have had a chance to take care of these or I will check back in a few days. -- Wendy (talk) 02:50, ott 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hi -- thanks for editing some of the pages. It looks like SAIIX has deleted the Linee Guida, which is also great. :I'm sorry, but the pages that you were not the only author for on the original wiki cannot be copied under the terms of the copyright unles all authors have credit given. :*Agrabah -- edited a lot by lexaeus 94 :*Isola che non c'è edited a lot by lexaeus 94 :*Isole del Destino started/edited by several others :*Terra di Partenza even if you heavily modified, Ducario still wrote a lot :*Orcus edited a lot by Axel 8 :I understand that you wrote large parts of these and that it would be frustrating to have to rewrite them. You can satisfy the copyright by linking back to the other wiki somewhere on the page if you prefer. For an example see what I added to the bottom of Agrabah. My italian is very limited; you can have it say something nicer ("based on text from", "original article" or whatever). You will notice that I also linked directly to the copied version rather than the current page. I got that URL from the History of the page on the other wiki. This way it is clear at what point the article was copied and any further changes made to it on the other wiki will not be included. If you would like help putting this type of notice on the rest of the pages in this list I would be happy to get the URLs. :I am sorry about this, but for collaborative projects it is important to give credit to all authors, not just the main author. Please let me know if it is still confusing. -- Wendy (talk) 02:47, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I notice you have copied another page today, Vichingo Aereo for which you are not the only author. Please either copy only pages on which you are the only author, or provide a link back to the original page as I described above when you make the copy! -- Wendy (talk) 02:54, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) This: "I copies only the contenet I write, the contenet write by other authors I eliminated or complitly modify. " is perfect. Thank you for making sure about that, and for working with me to clean up the articles. Good luck with the new wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 16:13, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) Grazie Prison Keeper! Solo una cosa volevo sapere: hai presente http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki? Questo è il sito che parla più o meno di tutto l'universo di Kingdom Hearts e mi chiedevo se si può prendere i testi da li per poi tradurli. Me la cavo con l'inglese e google traduttore poi fa al caso nostro per questo! Approposito, oltre ad essere un appassionato di KH da un bel pò so utilizzare photoshop, quindi posso fornirvi delle immagini (modificate) se me lo chiedete. Spero di aiutarvi con wiki. Luca Be mi lusinghi molto PrisonKeeper grazie! Ma tu hai facebook? Diventiamo amici! ;) Ce ne sono un migliaio su face di "Luigi Baldassarri"!!! xD Inviami tu la richiesta di amicizia oki? Sono Luca Andrea Cappelli (http://www.facebook.com/Terranort) Nulla di impossibile sta tranquillo. Elimino lo sfondo delle immagini e te le metto nella pagina, poi come organizzare la collocazione della immagini spetta a te oki? Approposito, Buona vigilia! =) Mi spiace se le immagini sono piccole, ma ho anche cercato i vari heartless su http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Heartless, ma la dimensione delle immagini è sempre scarsa. Posso toglierti lo sfondo a qualche heartless, ma non ingrandirle senza sgranarle. Questo è il migliore sito internet da dove puoi prendere delle immagini di Kingdom Hearts ad altra risoluzione. Il lavoro procede intanto. Se hai altro lavoro per me avvisami. Le immagini rimanenti Va bene ti do una mano con i Qualcuno. Per quanto riguarda le immagini di prima gli Absent Sillhouette e le trasformazioni di Marluxia, temo di non poter fare molto, perché sono molto molto piccole e questo causa un bel pò di problemi... Comunque creo una pagina per Riku oki? Ci sentiamo! =) ciao. mi chiamo salvatore e ho scoperto questo sito da qualche giorno,però mi sono iscritto sl ora. è un sito su kingodm hearts vero? io ho giocato al 2 per playtation 2 e lo ho trovato davvero bello, so che ne hanno ftt altri ma io nn li ho giocati. sn iscritto alla wiki inglese di kingdom hearts, sito davvero dettagliato. è bello che esista anche una wiki italiana su kh vorrei poter aiutare posso fare qualcosa? che ne dici se mi occupo dei keyblade? mi spiace non poter essere ulteriormente d'aiuto, sul serio, ma io ho giocato sl a kh 2 e qnd pss sl mettere i keyblade di quell'episodio, ti va? P.S. Si, sono su facebook ma non lo uso quasi mai, però se vuoi più tardi ci faccio un salto così ti aggiungo, oki? Bene, domani faccio già dei keyblade, oki? grz x avermi permesso d lavorare cn te, io amo kingdom herarts e sn felice d aiutare 1 altro amante dll serie cm me. Xemnas Hi. I removed some content from Xemnas that was copied from the other Kingdom Hearts Wiki, but not originally written by you. Please remember that you cannot copy their content directly without attribution. -- Wendy (talk) 06:03, feb 15, 2011 (UTC) Parlare .....io e te abbiamo in comune molte cose..... sarei molto interessato a parlarti.....conosci.....un sito.....dove ce sia 1 chat? Sn + amico k nemico, poxxo assicurartelo.....fammi sapere. Proprio come te cerco solo un po' di vendetta.............. anke io cerco vendetta cntr qll perxone..........vado dritto al punto: nn me sn registrato qui x lavorare a sto sito, ma x poterti contattare: ho un piano x dare 1 bella lezione a quegli stronzi e alle loro wiki di merda ma mi serve la tua collaborazione e soprattutto devo parlarti, pertanto: conosci un sito dove possiamo chattare e qnd dove ce sia 1 chat? Ohh..........ma io te ho già aggiunto su Facebook, già da un po' d tempo ormai (luigi baldassarri gst?). nn t dico ancora il mio nome che ho su face (nn voglio renderlo pubblico qui), saprai k sn qnd c incontreremo. dimmi il giorno e l'ora in cui 6 disposto a chattare x 1 oretta o 2, io c sarò..........o molte cose da dirti e sn certo k potremo fare ottimi affari. bn..........attendo cn profonda ansia la tua disponibilità, abbiamo mlt d cui parlare.......... Misterio Ciao!!! Ciao Luigi!!! Quanto tempo eh? Decido di scriverti qui, visto che non ricordo il tuo indirizzo e-mail...come te la passi??? Ho diverse buone notizie per te, e per tuo fratello. Proprio ieri, leggendo una rivista dedicata ai videogiochi, ho letto che hanno ufficializzato il progetto di un prossimo Legacy of Kain...yeah! Mentre per tuo fratello, ho una buona notizia riguardante il mondo di Kratos. A settembre uscirà la GoW Origins Collection, che comprenderà i 2 giochi per PSP (Chains Of Olympus e Ghos Of Sparta), su PS3!!!! Rimasterizzati in HD con supporto trofei. Figo no? XD Con questo ti saluto...Ciao! SAIIX98 11:48, lug 20, 2011 (UTC) Eccomi. spero vivamente nn sia tardi...........se nn c 6 già + poxxiamo fare dmn pomeriggio. se invece c 6 t aspetto su Face..........t ho kiesto l'amicizia qlk gg fa..........spr tu l'abbia accettata. snt io c sn ora. se hai le palle x discutere d cose importanti allora t axp su face, sennò fa cm vuoi, me troverò qlcn altro k vuole collaborare. Misterio MSN Ehi Luigi, non ti vedo mai connesso su MSN, come mai? Magari se effettui l'accesso possiamo parlare più facilmente, anche perchè scriversi tramite Wikia e Facebook è un pò scomodo no? Fra qualche giorno parto e vado al mare...se non mi rispondi in tempo, beh, ci si rivede a settembre...a proposito, tu quando torni? ^^SAIIX98 15:18, lug 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh MY GOD E' STATA CONFERMATA LA RIMASTERIZZAZIONE DI BIRTH BY SLEEP SU PS3 CON TROFEIIIIIIIIIIIII :Q________ Lui sale e noi.................... Eih dmn pomeriggio alle 5 entra in chat t dv parlare d 1 cs k me ha fatto incaxxare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Entra ora k c sn!!!﻿ Chat Domani sera (domenica 4 dicembre 2011) ti aspetto alle 20:30 in chat. VOGLIO CHE CI SEIIIIIIIIII misterio Ammonimento Sappi che al prossimo vandalismo proveniente da un tuo ip che annullo sull'altra wiki mi rivolgerò direttamente a Wikia, chiedendo di effettuare un check-user per identificare i tuoi ip e farti bannare nel caso combaciassero con quelli che hanno vandalizzato su Kingdom Hearts Italia Wiki in questi ultimi giorni... Utente avvisato mezzo salvato, perciò cerca di rigare dritto, grazie. Don Tricheco; 02:28, dic 7, 2011 (UTC) Modera i termini ragazzino, io con il tuo ban non ho nulla a che fare. E comunque trattandosi di un ban alla singola utenza, potresti tranquillamente continuare a modificare/vandalizzare le pagine da sloggato o tramite un altro account... Ho diverse ragioni per sospettare che dietro quei vandalismi ci sia di mezzo tu, perciò resta comunque valido l'avvertimento di prima. Distinti saluti. ou lo so k ci 6 vieni su facebook IMMEDIATAMENTE e non scappare come al solito misterio se hai così tnt problemi cn face metti la chat su qst sito così parliamo lì no? misterio eih vigliacco, leggi gli ultimi mex k t ho spedito sulla mail, anke se probabilmente farai finta d nn averli letti. continua pure a scappare.. tnt è la cosa k t riesce meglio. misterio ma xk ti fanno così tanta paura. cm mai? loro nn la smetteranno mai idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a 18 anni fggi ancora miseramente davanti a cose su cui dovresti reagire!!!! cos'hai al posto delle palle? pan di spagna? misterio Chiarimento se possibile Ragazzi io sono utente della KHWiki da ottobre 2010, praticamente da pochi giorni prima che PRISON venisse bannato o altro, non so bene cosa sia successo. Ecco, appunto: non so cosa sia successo, ma di una cosa sono certo: questa situazione sta danneggiando sia la KH Wiki che questa wiki, creata da te. Questa wiki va avanti a rilento (penso, non saltare a conclusioni affrettate), come l'altra (da 6 mesi praticamente ci sono solo io, anzi più di 6 mesi; e anche questa non è una polemica nei confronti degli altri, ognuno ha i suoi impegni e via dicendo, non voglio e non posso obbligare nessuno a fare qualcosa se non può o non ha tempo). Mi chiedevo se non fosse possibile mettere da parte tutte le divergenze e riunire le nostre forze. Io sono sicuro che tu potresti dare una grossa mano alla nostra wiki e rimetterti al lavoro. Se uniamo le nostre forze possiamo completare la wiki e fare un grande balzo in avanti. Spero che questo messaggio venga letto anche da altri utenti che con te hanno avuto dei problemi, così magari si potrebbe pensare ad un incontro riappacificatore o ad un chiarimento, e spero che la situazioni si risolva per il meglio. Ribadisco: questa situazione delle 2 Wiki danneggia sia noi che tu, e penso che unendo le forse si possa tornare a lavorare bene e tutti insieme Ah, ovviamente se puoi rispondimi :) Mi piacerebbe trovare un compromesso che soddisfi tutti...Master Xehanorth 14:47, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Guarda io sono sicuro che tu lo facevi in buona fede, ti ripeto non so bene come fossero andate le cose, ho solo potuto leggere frammenti di discussioni. Io comunque stavo pensando che se tu potessi tornare sull'altra wiki potresti comunque portare le pagine che finora hai creato qui. Parlo per esempio di tutti i Nesciens di BbSFM, o dei Dream Eaters di 3D. Certo, ho notato anche che hai più pagine, e che lavori da solo. Io però non so come sei messo tu, ma io, frequentando l'università, ho veramente pochissimo tempo a disposizione per contribuire, e, non so se tu ci hai fatto caso, ma da dicembre 2010/gennaio 2011 sto contribuendo solo io, Don Tricheco e Axel8 si sono fatti vivi poche volte (ancora una volta ribadisco che non voglio fare polemiche, non voglio alzare un polverone su queste che non sono accuse). Inoltre, se veramente il litigio si è aperto a causa di 3 pagine come Chernabog, Indaspettro e Bariragno, tutto questo mi sembra veramente assurdo. Sono tutte cose sulle quali si può benissimo trovare un compromesso, oppure fare appurate ricerche per mettere d'accordo tutti, non si può arrivare a questo. Stiamo entrambi cercando di fare una bella enciclopedia di Kingdom Hearts, ma è ovvio che non riusciamo a completarla, se tutti e due facciamo le stesse pagine invece di farme due diverse in una sola enciclopedia. Io personalmente sarei felice di accettare il tuo aiuto, anche perchè ti ripeto io non ho molto tempo e da parecchio sono il solo che contribuisce alla wiki (non riesco neanche a fare delle pagine nuove perchè molte di quelle vecchie sono da sistemare o da correggere, anche perchè hanno fatto BbS e coded, quindi bisogna aggiornarle). Ti chiedo di farci un pensiero. Tornare nella nostra wiki e ovviamente portare tutte le pagine che hai fatto, che io apprezzerei molto, significherebbero un grande passo avanti per la wiki di KH. E prima o poi contatterò (o tu, come vuoi) gli altri utenti. Io sono ottimista sul fatto che si possa trovare un accordo, in fondo siamo tutti ragazzi, di persona non ci conosciamo, sappiamo solo i nostri nickname e cosa facciamo in internet. Master Xehanorth 15:11, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Stop Andrò dritto ai tre punti senza troppi convenevoli: *Un collaboratore di Kingdom Hearts Italia Wiki, mi ha segnalato che spacci i miei articoli per tuoi, segnalandomi inoltre che parti di molte pagine di questa stamberga sono miei prodotti. Era da più di un anno che non tenevo d'occhio questa..... "wiki"..... ma dopo quella segnalazione credo sia ora di riconsiderare la cosa. Inanzitutto, non ti permettere mai più di riportare la mia editoria qui, perchè non so se ne sei cosciente, ma potrei denunciarti per questo. Posso capire che, nel tuo piccolo, trovi i miei edit favolosi ed irrecuperabili altrove, ma la cosa non m'interessa, così come non mi interessi te. Quindi vedi di cancellare al più presto tutte le cose scritte da me o, e ormai dovresti conoscermi, renderò la tua permanenza su Wikimedia letteralmente insopportabile. E credimi, potrei metterti contro mezza Wikia in un istante, solo che a differenza tua lo farò con utenti veri. *Altra cosa, smettila di sparlare di me. Fonti mi rivelano che non fai altro che fare quello, ma se devi risolverti qualcosa con me parlami in faccia, e non nascondendoti senza un minimo di dignità, non che mi aspetto tu ne abbia intendiamoci. Se vengo ancora a sapere in futuro che ti sei permesso una sola volta di sparlare sulla mia persona, ti assicuro che te ne pentirai amaramente. Prendila come una minaccia o un avvertimento, ma io sono serissimo e credimi, lo dico anche per il tuo bene: non provocarmi, potrei circondarti di fiamme senza nemmeno darti il tempo di reagire, fai molta attenzione. *Infine, lascia stare le Wiki in cui sono admin. Se vuoi sfogare il tuo eccellente talento di vandalista DOC, fallo in un posto dove non ci sono io: ti terrò d'occhio anche su questo, ricordalo. Smettila di rovinare il lavoro degli altri con i tuoi sockpuppet o, com'è che li chiamavi tu? Ah già, "sicari" (???) Ti avverto, io ora sto discutendo con molta calma, non farmi arrabbiare. E smettila con questa storia di SAIIX, che tu stesso hai affermato di essere la stessa persona nella mia user talk (c'è il messaggio salvato). Tra l'altro la connessione è la stessa. Sì, lo sappiamo, è un tuo vicino di casa. Ma prima che tirassimo fuori la storia della stessa connessione, affermasti di non conoscerlo: quindi basta con sta storia che non ti crede più nessuno, oltre al fatto che è ridicola. Rispondimi direttamente per una volta, non mi va di essere preso in giro da te, ragazzino. Tra l'altro voglio chiudere sta storia una volta per tutte, e penso voglia farlo anche tu. Quindi basta fesserie e sii serio per una volta in vita tua, razza di giullare. Non so come cacchio contattarti, vuoi la prova che siamo due persone diverse, allora potrai parlare sia con me che con lui su msn. MIO: raziel-1993@hotmail.it SAIIX: venzvesper@hotmail.it aggiungici su msn, poi voglio vedere se dici ancora che siamo la stessa persona, mi sono rotto di questa storia--PRISON KEEPER 15:36, gen 5, 2012 (UTC) Non ci vuole niente a creare due account diversi anche lì. E comunque, se vuoi proprio parlarmi direttamente, esistono le chat wiki. In ogni caso, non mi interessano le storie dei tuoi account: voglio che togli le parti scritte da me, sennò scatta la denuncia. Poi per quel che mi riguarda tra di noi puo' anche finire lì, tu stai nella tua wiki e io nelle mie e tanti saluti. Ma togli da qui il MIO lavoro. Le pagine tue le ho tolte tempo fà quando SAIIX le ha messe e voi avete chiamato quella inglese, cerca pure se vuoi, inoltre io e lui abbiamo la webcam, voglio vedere che scuse hai dopo?--PRISON KEEPER 15:49, gen 5, 2012 (UTC) Sicuro? Perchè confrontando le pagine delle due Wiki, tanto per citare una pagina, la storia di Xemnas è quasi identica a quella scritta da me (eccetto per alcune parole da te cambiate). Mica sto a guarda ogni singola pagina, che palla che fai, cmq appena posso la modifico, se serve per farti stare zitto, ma anche voi avete molte pagine scritte da mio pugno, quindi facciamo una cosa, io modifico Xemnas appena voi modificate TUTTI GLI HEARTLESS, NESSUNO E NESCIENS SCRITTI DA ME--PRISON KEEPER 19:10, gen 5, 2012 (UTC) Naaaaah, ormai a prendersela con te non c'è neanche più gusto, inutile arrabbiarsi, sarebbe come tentare di parlare con un cane, con cui anzi saebbe ancora più facile discutere. Comunque, non girare le carte. Noi non spacciamo per nostro il tuo lavoro, mentre tu sì. Inoltre, il concetto è diverso: quella Wiki è nata prima, quindi tutto quello che prendi da lì, tuo lavoro escluso, è da considerarsi un furto di articoli. Ma ipotizziamo che le cose stiano come dici te: dovresti eliminare anche il contenuto copiato dagli altri utenti, e quindi arriveremo ad una marea di pagine in meno per te, non trovi? E poi io non sono qui come portavoce del sito, ma per tutelare le cose scritte da me. Comunque, non fare il furbetto, anche perchè ti riesce malissimo: ci sono tantissime altre pagine oltre a Xemnas..... detto questo, io ho finito. Il resto arriverà dopo..... anche se in fondo mi hai sempre fatto compassione, davvero: un povero ragazzo consumato dalla mania dittatoriale che, non avendo ottenuto ciò nella vera Wiki su KH, spera di farlo qui. In fondo è anche per questo che sei stato bannato, non trovi? Un fallito con la F maiuscola. Hmpf, divertente, non c'è che dire. Questo è quanto da parte mia..... a mai più, spero. Violazioni della licenza di Wikia Ciao, mi sono informata su alcune discussioni che hanno coinvoloto te e gli utenti dell'altra wiki su Kingdom Hearts; sicuramente sia tu che loro avete esagerato nei termini e nei toni usati e probabilmente dovrò cancellare alcuni contenuti delle vostre discussioni. Il problema è però un altro: ho constatato che sei autore di alcune violazioni della politica sulle licenze. Non puoi utilizzare contenuti pubblicati su altre wiki di cui tu non sei l'unico autore senza citare la fonte da cui li hai presi, cioè senza ricorrere all'attribuzione. Ad un rapido controllo mi risulta che hai copiato, magari apportando piccole modifiche, queste pagine: *'Roxas' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Roxas http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Roxas Sezione copiata: Storia (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories e Kingdom Hearts II) *'Xion' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Xion http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Xion Sezione copiata: Storia (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days) *'Larxen' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Larxen http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Larxen Sezione copiata: Storia (completamente) *'Marluxia' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Marluxia http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Marluxia *'Demyx' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Marluxia http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Marluxia Sezione copiata: Storia (completamente) *'Saïx' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Saïx http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Saïx Sezioni copiate: Storia, Strategia *'Zexion' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Zexion http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Zexion Sezioni copiate: Storia, Aspetto *'Lexaeus' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Lexaeus http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Lexaeus Sezioni copiate: Storia *'Vexen' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Vexen http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Vexen Sezioni copiate: Storia, Aspetto *'Xaldin' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Xaldin http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Xaldin Sezioni copiate: Storia, Strategia *'Xigbar' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Xigbar http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Xigbar Sezioni copiate: Storia, Strategia *'Xemnas' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Xemnas http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Xemnas Sezioni copiate: Storia *'Paese dei Moschettieri' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Paese_dei_Moschettieri http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Paese_dei_Moschettieri Sezioni copiate: tutte, manca solo la Storia *'Idra' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Idra http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Idra Sezioni copiate: tutte *'Torre Misteriosa' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Torre_Misteriosa http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Torre_Misteriosa Sezioni copiate: Tutte *'Agrabah' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Agrabah http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Agrabah Sezioni copiate: Tutte *'Monte Olimpo' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Monte_Olimpo http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Monte_Olimpo Sezioni copiate: Tutte (tranne Birth by Sleep) *'Terra di Partenza' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Terra_di_Partenza http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Terra_di_Partenza Sezioni copiate: Tutte *'Dream Eater' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_Eater http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Mangiasogni Sezioni copiate: Tutte *'Città delle Campane' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Citt%C3%A0_delle_Campane http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Cit%C3%A8_des_Cloches Sezioni copiate: tutte tranne la storia *'Neku Sakuraba' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Neku_Sakuraba http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Neku_Sakuraba Sezioni copiate: Tutte *'Paese dei Balocchi' http://it.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Paese_dei_Balocchi http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Paradiso_dei_Burloni Sezioni copiate: Tutte, manca solo la storia Sei pregato di provvedere all'attribuzione (citazione della fonte) o alla cancellazione dei contenuti, altrimenti mi vedrò costretta a cancellare le pagine stesse. Ti consiglio inoltre di leggere anche la politica sulla creazione delle wiki. Altra questione: lo staff ha fatto un controllo incrociato tra il tuo account e quello di SAIIX98 ed è risultato che avete lo stesso IP, quindi con tutta probabilità siete la stessa persona. Vi teniamo sottocch'io e se ci sarà conferma che siete la stessa persona, dovremmo prendere seri provvedimenti. In generale, ti consiglio di evitare qualsiasi discussione con gli utenti dell'altra wiki, comportandoti correttamente e rispettando le regole di Wikia. Allo stesso tempo, avviserò Lexaeus di non scriverti più commenti come quelli che ho letto nella tua pagina di discussioni. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:22, gen 12, 2012 (UTC) ciao Ciao, come procede questa wiki? Ancora non sei stato nominato admin da SAIIX? Ho fatto alcune modifiche ai template "Qualcuno" e "Keybladers" perché mancavano dei tag di chiusura e quindi si stravolgeva la visualizzazione delle pagine in cui erano inseriti (i box della colonna di destra finivano in basso e appariva la scritta "Estratto da...ecc."). Ti consiglio di controllare che gli altri template siano corretti, cioè con tutti i tag '''("div", "font" ecc.) '''chiusi, perché la visualizzazione dei template potrebbe essere anche normale (i tag vengono chiusi "in automatico"), ma potrebbero creare problemi all'intera struttura delle pagine dove sono inseriti come nei casi precedenti. Grazie [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:45, feb 14, 2012 (UTC) Messaggio da Manuelfiorillo Ciao PRISON KEEPER,ti volevo sollo chiedere un piccolissimo favore,se vuoi puoi anche non farlo,potresti dare un'occhiata alla pagina che ho creato Anti Soprabito Nero?p.s. spero che non te la prenda se la pagina è venuta una schifezza Ciao PRISON KEEPER,sono Manuel Fiorillo,ti volebìvo solo dire che la storia della Sinfonia della Stregoneria la sto riscrivendo perchè quello di prima era una bozza,ora sto scrivendo alcune cose che avevo saltato e che sto mettendo.Ti informo che la storia che leggerai l'ho scritta vedendo il video di kingdom hearts 3d giapponese sottotitolao in inglese su youtube Ciao PRISON KEEPER,sono Manuel Fiorillo e ti voglio chiedere se mi puoi far scrivere la pagina Organizzazione XIII Ciao PRISON KEEPER,sono Manuel Fiorillo e ti ringrazio per il complimento che mi hai fatto e ti voglio dire che l'incubo dell'armatura di Ventus l'ho scritto nella pagina di Sora e la parte sul suo aspetto l'ho messa nella sezione sull' aspetto di Sora e l'ho rinominato Sora posseduto dall'Oscurità(DDD).La sua soria la metto nella storia di Sora.Inoltre ti volevo chiedere se posso scriverd la pagina sulle sette principesse del cuore e poi aggiungerla alla categoria fazioni.Ciao e buon lavoro anche a te Ciao PRISON KEEPER ti volevo solo informare che ho finito le Principesse del cuore e mi piacerebbe se ci dessi un'occhiata e poi ti volevo chiedere se puoi aggiungere una foto alla pagina suull'organizzazione xiii e se puoi farlo anche con anti soprabito nero.ciao Ciao PRISON KEEPER,sono Manuel fiorillo,ti volevo chiedere due cose di cui ho un dubbio da tempo:sei sicuro che in kh3d ci siapensieri ossessivo perchè in non l'ho mai visto e sei sicuro che quello che noi due pensiamo sia xigbar non sia braig?no,perchè per curiosità ho visto kh wiki inglese e dice che in kh3d c'è braig e xigbar non c'è affatto. Ciao PRISON KEEPER ti volevo chiedere:nel Paese dei Moschettieri quando Minnisi rifiuta di incoronare Pietro re lui dice di avere a disposizione una falsa principessa.Andrebbe scritta la pagina sulla falsa principessa? ciao ciao scusa preferisco usare l'anonimo. prima di tutto complimenti per questo bel sito davvero informatissimo. e poi ti andrebbe di spiegare cos'è successo con la altra wiki di kingdom hearts? mi sembra che sono passati circa 4 anni da quando avete litigato, ma per quale motivo?! capisco ;) mi elencheresti quali sono tutti questi utenti che si sono coalizzati contro di te? e cosa pensi di ognuno di loro? scusa se rompo ma ho visto dalle discussioni che e scoppiata una vera e propria guerra e volevo sapere tutto :)ù ma ero curioso perchè ho visto che e scoppiato un gran casino ;) e invece don tricheco e axel 8? loro cosa centrano? Altra wiki Ciao ma ho visto che sono scoppiate liti tra questa kh wiki e l'altraaaaa cosa e accaduto? ::Ciao, beh in pratica i problemi erano due, io ai tempi ero uno degli amministratori della wiki, lavoravo diligentemente esaminando ogni articolo e facendo attenzione con i nomi, come ben saprai i giochi di 358 avevano parecchi errori di traduzione ed altro, esempio Hover Ghost è stato chiamato Indaspettro, quando in realtà doveva chiamarsi Spettro Fluttuante (visto che Indaspettro è un altro Heartless). Inoltre un mio amico SAIIX, pure lavorava lì, ma veniva spesso rimproverato perché non sapeva usare bene il codice wiki, allora in un periodo che iniziarono ad entrare altra gente essi iniziarono ad accusarmi dicendo che SAIIX ero io con un secondo acount fatto per insultare loro, cosa del tutto fasulla e iniziarono a dire che quello che scrivevo era FANDOM e che dovevamo mettere i nomi sbagliati perché "ufficiali", mi sono assoluamente opposto a questo perché assolutamente non accettavo errori nella wiki. Poi Lexaeus, un altro amministratore si accanì contro di me, perché SAIIX aveva insultato lui quando esso lo ha rimproverato per un errore nella pagina di Peter Pan se ricordo bene, (visto che lui era molto severo e non tollerava gli scherzi, l'ha bannato e ha iniziato a credere alle voci che io e SAIIX eravamo la stessa persona), quindi io fui bannato ingiustamente per un mese. Tuttavia ciò non mi andò giù e SAIIX decise di creare una wiki migliore gestita da me e lui, senza alcun tipo di errore di alcun genere e così nacque questa wiki (anche se ora la gestisco solo io visto che SAIIX l'ha abbandonata, ogni tanto ci fa un salto, ma quello che scrive e controlla gli articoli sono solo io)--PRISON KEEPER (discussioni) 19:30, giu 19, 2015 (UTC) Platinoma: PRISON, sei pronto per le nuove news di KH3 (+ trailer credo) stasera ? :) ( stasera da noi sono le 20 da loro le 12) Platinoma Ecco finalmente sono riuscito a fare una discussione sulla tua pagina XD Cmq hai detto tu nella mia pagina, probabilmente ci sarà lo zampino di Xehanort o di qualche membro della nuova organizzazione . Se mettono Ralph spaccatutto sarà felice e poi in KH3 non voglio il mondo dei 100 acri e la sirenetta perchè sono inutili. Poi io ho fatto un confronto grafico tra Baymax (film) e Baymax (KH3)..e cavolo sono uguali per me la grafica di KH3 è paragonabile alla grafica di FF XV e ai film Pixar e Disney. Noi ci dobbiamo travestire da dipendenti Square Enix, cosi entremo nella loro sede e sapremo la data di uscita di KH3 XD XD Cmq quando la conferenza è finita, Hashimoto ha detto che presto ci saranno e annunceranno moltissime sorprese per KH3 , forse qualche sorpresa l'annunceranno al PAX ( è un evento) che ci sarà dal 27 fino al 30 Agosto ( il 29 annunceranno la data di uscita di Final Fantasy XV finalmente !) poi ci sarà sicuramente al TGS. Just a Question Scusa, ma in KH 2.8 Yen Sid dice a Sora di andare a trovare un vero eroe. Ercole è il vero eroe dell'Olimpo per antonomasia, perché è sbagliato scriverlo? Un'altra cosa, perché c'è una nuova pagina del Monte Olimpo? In 0.2 lo chiamano come sempre l'hanno chiamato negli altri giochi, ci faranno vedere nuove zone ok, ma è sempre lo stesso mondo (non sono provocazioni o altro, solo meri dubbi)- Duncan 99 New Capisco, grazie per l'informazione. Ma allora come mai Sora dice "Olympus Coliseum, here we come!"? Credi sia un errore?- Duncan 99 New Olimpo Ciao, grazie intanto per la delucidazione e scusami se rispondo così tardi. Ho notato però che hai caricato un'immagine con un "Heartless Scorpione", ma ti consiglio di rimuoverla. Perché? Perché se guardi bene il trailer del jump festa (aiutandoti magari con la velocità a 0.5, volendo, come ho fatto io) ti accorgerai sicuramente che si tratta di una zampa degli Heartless aerei, semplicemente con un bel primo piano. Ciao e buona continuazione - Duncan 99 New Perfetto allora! Non vedo l'ora di vederlo ^^- Duncan 99 New Prison, ho letto le tue precedenti conversazioni e...piano con le parole. Voglio dire, forse provi un profondo odio verso gli altri utenti della Wiki e FORSE vuoi demolire tutte le altre per il puro gusto di farlo ma...piano con le parole. 'Idee (sempr'e che vengano considerate) Invece di creare più pagine della stessa cosa, come ad esempio l' ''Ultima Weapon, ''non sarebbe meglio farne una pagina che ne descriva le caratteristiche da gioco a gioco? Ti ricordo che non sei obbligato. Puoi farlo o no. Ma se ti risulterò scomodo e fastidioso e quindi mi bannerai, capirò... Questione di Radiant Garden Scusate, voi per caso siete un amministratore della wiki di KH? Volevo sapere una cosa, siccome Radiant Garden sarà sicuramente un mondo giocabile in KH3 data l'importanza della sua storia perchè nella pagina di KH3 avete messo come mondo che appare solo nelle cinematiche? FUTURO DELLA SERIE In KH3 essendo l'epilogo solo della Xehanort Saga ,n nella prossima saga , come confermato anche dal direttore, vi sarà un nuovo nemico che darà filo da torcere sempre al nostro eroe Sora (che sarà sempre il protagonista centrale nelle prossime saghe ovviamente), per caso ci sono indizi su chi possa essere il nuovo nemico che dovrà affrontare Sora e secondo lei il nemico nuovo potrà essere già svelato nei filmati segreti di KH3? Una chiacchierata lunga e curiosità A quanto sembra voi siete l'amministratore di questa wiki e che a quanto pare tu e Platinoma (è un vostro collega o braccio destro...almeno credo) siete informati vorrei parlare un attimo di queste cose (e inoltre vi scuso per la lunghezza del messaggio): 1) In KHDDD venne detto da Xemnas che i traditori e i deboli non possono diventare degli Xehanort, però recentemente è stato confermato che Marluxia e Larxen sono membri della nuova organizzazione XIII di Xehanort, ok che questi personaggi si sono dimostrati forti però cercarono di spodestare Xemnas e di tradire l'organizzazione...quindi è stato detto del perché siano diventati membri dei 13 cuori dell'oscurità? Per quanto riguarda Luxord questo era scontato che fosse un membro della nuova organizzazione XIII data la sua fedeltà alla precedente organizzazione e che si è dimostrato forte assieme a Xigbar\Xigberto e Saix\gatto con la cicatrice, la gente dice anche Demyx\Demizio potrebbe essere un membro di questa nuova organizzazione però il problema è che questo personaggio è troppo tonto, "ignorante" e buono (sembra strano dirlo ma per me Demyx è BUONO che è stato costretto ad essere un membro dell'organizzazione). 2) Sempre su questo fatto è stato detto che Sora a Radiant Garden avrà alleati, che sono Ienzo, Dilan, Even (parente di Vexenio Lupen IV) e un altro che son stati confermati per kh3 . Però poi è stato confermato che anche i membri della nuova organizzazione sono umani...quindi quel Marluxia, Larxen e Luxord sono diventati ufficialmente umani (Xemnas dice che quando il cuore del nessuno man mano cresce, diventa un essere completo, un qualcuno) oppure quelli in realtà sono i loro QUALCUNO che hanno usato i loro nomi da Nessuno come possibile copertura ? 3) Aqua a quanto pare è stata "Xehanortizzata", quindi ciò vuol dire che nel cuore di Aqua (questo personaggio nel suo cuore aveva solo luce..ma a causa del regno delle tenebre il suo cuore stava diventando oscuro, infatti in 0.2 lo spettro di Aqua disse che nel suo cuore era presente dell'oscurità….poi Xehanort ha approfittato e...) ora si dovrebbe trovare per forza un frammento del cuore di Xehanort\mastro lindo , però Nomura ha detto che Aqua potrà essere salvata rassicurando i fan e sulla wiki ho visto che voi avete messo che Aqua è membro di questa nuova Organizzazione XIII però ufficialmente non è stato detto, cioè sicuramente ora potrebbe essere una possibile candidata ma siccome sicuramente sarà salvata (ha avuto troppo "mai una gioia" durante la sua avventura ..ma anche Ventus e Terra non scherzano...e poi è troppo buone e sexy XD PS: per questa fatto di Aqua io non ho alcuna intenzione di criticare, ma volevo solo specificare, spero che non ti abbia offeso) potrebbe diventare un possibile membro dei guardiani della luce e osservando il trailer di febbraio, quando il keyblade di Riku si è rotto quella scena è palesemente ambientata almeno DOPO lo scontro contro Aqua e poi Master Riku ha risanato il cuore di Aqua; nella scena del trailer del d23 ovviamente non si vedeva Aqua risanata perché Square Enix ha "censurato" la scena per non far spoilerare (poi ho sentito che nel trailer dell'orchestra è stata mostrata a quanto pare una scena in cui Kairi stava INSIEME ad Aqua e ciò potrebbe far capire che Aqua è stata risanata ; e poi almeno secondo me Xehanort poi per completare la sua organizzazione troverà un altro personaggio, io spero un personaggio inedito e lo incontreremo durante l'avventura (e dubito che possa mirare\far corrompere un altro guardiano della luce, come per esempio Ventus che Topolino lo considera già un guardiano, dato che Xehanort facendo un'altra volta cosi, farà saltare in aria il suo stesso piano..e nei trailer si vede che gli Xehanort vogliono dare tempo a Sora per formare i guardiani e quindi non farà una cavolata del genere) e inoltre i guardiani per trovare Ventus hanno bisogno per forza di Aqua. 4) Ora ho saputo che in KH3 avremo più personaggi giocabili (che saranno ovviamente temporanei ) per caso si sa il numero preciso ? Ma cmq spero che siano giocabili(ps: Riku scontato) , seppur momentaneamente, Kairi, Lea e altri personaggi non vengono in mente. 5) Le prossime saghe: nella saga di KHX ci sono palesemente tantissimi indizi che sono collegati alle prossime saghe (noi sappiamo che Sora rimarrà sempre il protagonista nelle prossime saghe però ho saputo che anche Ventus lo sarà e quindi abbiamo due protagonisti centrali, Sora e Ventus,inoltre sicuramente a fine KH3, Sora sarà un Maestro del Keyblade sicuramente , e io non vedrò l'ora di giocare nella prossima saga Sora come maestro del keyblade :) ) e a quanto pare hanno detto che anche in KH3 ci saranno indizi collegati alle prossime saghe, soprattutto i filmati segreti di KH3 che saranno legati alla prossima saga. Io ho notato in KHBBS che già in questo capitolo ci sono indizi collegati alla prossima saga, nei diari di Xehanort dove dice che sta lavorando per alcune persone e chissà chi siano tali persone. Secondo me il prossimo e pericoloso nemico di Sora sarà un personaggio inedito che avrà collegamenti con Xehanort e con altri personaggi misteriosi 6) Era ora: finalmente in KH3, per essere precisi verso fine KH3 probabilmente, ci sarà probabilmente il tanto e atteso bacio fra Sora e Kairi dati gli indizi presenti nella canzone nuova della mitica Utada Hikaru (secondo me è per forza fine KH3 perché sicuramente duranto lo scontro contro Xehanort , Sora e Kairi non hanno tempo di dichiararsi a vicenda eh.ps: il bacio tra Will Turner ed Elizabeth nei pirati dei caraibi 3, durante la lotta furiosa, fu solo fortuna totale XD) e poi loro devono fare l'amore (sapete cosa intendo per amore XD)in off screen però perché bisogna rispetto la loro privacy XD, ma poi io come ship spero che ci sia anche, Riku X Aqua perché almeno secondo me la loro relazione potrebbe essere adatta e insieme per me son perfetti e forse son l'unico a cui pensa che tale ship funzioni. Nei precedenti KH, venne detto che Sora ama Kairi tramite se non erro diari e grz a Roxas. 7) Il materiale Square Enix e Disney in KH3 e nei futuri KH: ho saputo che da KH3 in poi , a quanto pare i personaggi FF diminuiranno (ma sicuramente appariranno sempre i Moguri), ma io son convinto che appariranno, a parte quelli di Radiant Garden, Lightning, Noctis , qualche altro personaggio FFXV e poi spero come boss segreto di FF una delle famose invocazioni come Bahamut che poi diventerà nostro alleato come evocazione o qualcos'altro. Tuttavia per me la notizia fantastica è che Nomura nel 2017 disse che vuole mettere i personaggi (e anche addirittura mondi ) Square Enix di altre serie, incluso anime\manga SQEZ , nei prossimi sequel di KH e il bello è che anche noi fan vogliamo i personaggi di altre serie Square Enix nella serie di KH e soprattutto alcuni mondi SQEX (io spero mondo di FMA Brotherhood , Nier Automata e poi non mi viene in mente). Inoltre si dice che in KH3 potrebbe apparire fisicamente il mondo di Shinuya e ricordiamoci che Neku e gli altri sono i primi personaggi SQEX di altre serie con son apparsi nella serie di KH e Shibuya è il primo mondo SQEX tratta da un altra opera (poi si è vero che i mondo originari di KH, come Crepuscopoli son mondi SQEX, ma questi son appunti originali, mentre Shibuya è tratta da un opera SQEX) ad essere apparso (anzi che apparirà) nella serie di KH. Personalmente penso che qualche personaggio SQEX potrebbe apparire già in KH3 tramite evocazione, personaggio di un altro mondo o come boss segreto; 4 anni fa giravano voci che in KH3 sarebbe apparso il mondo di un opera square enix importante, Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood ma io credo che tale mondo apparirà nella prossima saga. Questa cosa del materiale SQEX, vale anche per il materiale Disney, io grazie a voi ho scoperto che in KH3 doveva apparire il mondo di Gargoyle, che tra l'altro è una delle mie serie preferite in assoluto ed è un peccato che sia stato scartato ma sicuramente apparira nella prossima saga e spero di vedere almeno Golia come evocazione in KH3. Tantissimo tempo fa, SQUARE ENIX ha cominciato ad avere una collaborazione con i creatori della serie di Code Geass, Sunrise, che grazie a questo accordo SQEX ha i diritti di mettere i personaggi e il mondo di Code Geass in diverse opere SQEX, facendo cosi crossover e io spero E per voi quale personaggio SQEX e Disney (games, anime, manga, serie TV ecc..) vi piacerebbe vedere in KH3 e nelle prossime saghe di questa fantastica serie di KH? Aiutami, nn ci sto capendo un cacchio Salve signore, sul web ultimamente vi è un casino totale sul fatto di Aqua, perché alcuni dicono che è vessel di Xehanort e quindi automaticamente membro dell'Organizzazione XIII e altri dicono che è stato il regno dell'oscurità? Quindi vorrei sapere se Aqua è vessel di Xehanort e membro della nuova organizzazione XIII oppure no. L'unica cosa che so è Nomura che ha confermato che Aqua ha chance di essere salvata. Inoltre è per caso vero che Anti-Black, cioè Antinero di KHDDD è membro dell'Organizzazione XIII e che in KH3 apparirà per la prima volta la forma umana di Demyx? Port Royal visitabile in KH3 Amministratore, ora ho scoperto che Port Royal sarà visitabile nel mondo dei Pirati dei Caraibi, e questa cosa l'ha annunciato Nomura stesso su Famitsu. Ma ora il mondo è stato rinominato come Caraibi, quindi Port Royal è diventato un submondo oppure no? (questa domanda vale anche per l'Olimpo). Un consiglio Salve signori amministratori, io vi vorrei consigliare di mettere sulla pagina kh3 la notizia in cui riguarda Sora, ossia che la sua storia continuerà e che sarà sempre il protagonista nelle prossime saghe io vi chiedo questa cosa perché anche se lei ha messo la news già in pagina come Xehanort Saga (una cosa del genere) e sulla pagina di Sora però è meglio anche mettere la news, ossia che Sora rimarrà il protagonista nelle future saghe ma se fossi in voi avrei messo questa notizia, che oramai si sa da tempo, anche appunto sulla pagina kh3, cosi sui vari forum si evita di fare inutili pippe mentali come per esempio :" E' vero che la storia di Sora continuerà però sarà nelle prossime saghe solo il co-protagonista, il protagonista sarà Ventus" e cosi e se lei mette la news sulla pagina detto prima, le persone, anzi per essere realisti la maggior parte delle persone, eviteranno di sparare cacchiate perché Nomura ha già confermato per molte volte, anche scorso mese è costretto a riconfermare che Sora rimarrà sempre il protagonista nelle future saghe, anche se i titoli di fonti italiane affidabili come Sora's dream, Zell's fantasy e Rinoadiary su tale argomento, è vero che nel contenuto dell'articolo avevano scritto che Sora sarà sempre il protagonista nelle prossime saghe, ma i loro titoli sono stati TROPPI superficiali e disinformativo, scatenando anche troppe polemiche giustamente ed con questo è portato quelle pippe mentali dei fan che Sora sarà co-protagonista nelle prossime saghe. Questo è ovviamente un mio consiglio per evitare sui vari forum cacchiate del genere e poi sta a lei decidere se seguire il mio consiglio oppure no.